The Seven Deadly Sins: An Oc Based Story
by TKChronos
Summary: 3000 years ago an Alliance between the Human, Fairy, Giant, Goddess and Beastman Races repelled and sealed away the Demon Race. Now a Holy Knight Group known as The Seven Deadly Sins has betrayed the kingdom and 10 years later the Princess of the Realm searches for them to stop and terrible crisis from happening.
1. Prologue & Sin Ocs

Starting a Nanatsu no Taizai fanfic and I need so Sins so sent them in to me if your interested in sending one in. I'd like their only to be one human out of them as I'd like to have a variety of different species in the mix. So each of you be as creative as you like with Vampire for Gluttony or a Sin named Lance for Lancelot or the Power of Teleportation or Barriers or Power Replication or a Rapier or Lance or Shield for a Sacred Treasure etc.

Also I'm adding an page for commandments as I'd like to get them out of the way as well

And here is a prologue to help.

* * *

 _Three thousand years ago the Goddess and Demons Clans were at constant war with each other, and when the threat of the Demon Clan become stronger recruit minor Clans similar to demons like Vampires, Succubus, Evil Spirits, Ogres and Monsters. The Goddess Clan called on the aid of other Clans as well and to symbolise the treaty the Alliance formed a group of Powerful Warriors from each Clan in the alliance, a group that became known as the Seven Deadly Sins as each member respresented a sin. The Fairy King of Sloth, the Giant of Gluttony, the Human of Greed, the Beastman of Lust, the Lamia Mage of Envy, the Goddess of Pride and a Rogue Defector Demon of Wrath (Lamia Mage and Demon don't represent their Clans in the Alliance both Just joined to Help and Protect themselves). The Group took out a most of the Demon Clans Elite Warriors and allowed for the The Alliance to seal them away._

 _Now three thousands year_ _later a new legend is born from the old as a new Group of Sins begins their epic journey_

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Holy Knight Armour:

Sin:

Animal:

Colour:

Power:

Sacred Treasure:

Bio:

What Are They Doing Now:

Crime:

* * *

Name: Sigurd

Age: 18 in appearance

Gender: Male

Species: Demon

Personality: Sigurd is a man that follows a code of honour in battle, and respects those are strong, strong willed and give it there all for what they fight for and believe in. And outside of battle he shows little interest in anything or anyone else and can be quite cold and distrustful of others and comes off and someone to fear and doesn't trust many people during those moments, however he can change that to friendly face drug business hours at the bar (as to not scare of customers). He can also be quite perverse and isn't afraid to grope any girl he is interested in or lift up their skirts. And because of his handsome face he doesn't have to try too hard to pick up girls or make up an excuse for his groping. He also really cares about his teammates and friends and doesn't think twice about make a sacrifice for their safety.

Holy Knight Armour: he wore a blood red armour with the helmet shaped like a demon, a sheath on his back for his sacred treasure, and gauntlets with claws and spikes

Sin: Wrath

Animal: Dragon

Colour: Crimson

Power: Revenge; he can dispel all magical attacks and absorb the power from them and the area around himself and turn against his opponents

Sacred Treasure: Balmung; Holy Sword

What Are They Doing Now: Running a bar called the 'Dragon's Crown' searching for the other sins

* * *

 **SINS: ****Greed, Sloth, Gluttony**


	2. Commandment Oc Form

**Here are the Ten Commandment oc request here you can also be creative with the Demon Race as will and make pureblood Demon Ocs or other species reborn into Demons Ocs.**

 **ive set the Leader as Piety (my oc). Also if u choose to do one of the Original Sins as your Commandments then you'll have to do the additional questions**

 **So have fun and enjoy making your oc's**

* * *

Name:

Age: Looks (Actual)

Gender:

Species: Pureblood (Demon) or Reborn (Demon (Former Fairy)

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing:

Bio:

Power:

Commandment:

Weapon: (optional for Original Sins turned Demon oc's)

Reason For Becoming A Demon (Only For Those Turned Into Demon By Demon King):

* * *

Additional questions for Original Sins turned Demon oc's;

Sin:

Colour:

Animal:

Sacred Treasure:

* * *

 _Example;_

Name: Hades

Age: 21 (2364)

Gender: Male

Species: Demon

Power: God

Commandment: Piety

Weapon: Broad Sword

* * *

 _Addition questions Example;_

Sin: Wrath

Colour: Grey

Animal: Dragon

Sacred Treasure: Demon Sword

* * *

 **Commandments:** ** _Love, Pacifism, Selflessness, Purity, Reticence, Patience, Repose, Truth, Faith_**


End file.
